1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and a method for displaying image using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of display devices such as organic light emitting display devices, liquid crystal display devices, plasma display devices and the like are widely used.
Since the display devices continuously output certain images or letters for a long time with a long operating time, the display devices may have performance deterioration because certain pixels may be subject to heat deterioration.
To overcome this limitation, an image may be moved on the display panel for a set cycle, or pixel shifting may be used. When an image is moved for a set cycle on the display panel and is displayed, same data may be prevented from being output for a long time from a certain pixel, and therefore, heat deterioration of the certain pixel may be avoided.